Nôtre Clair de Lune
by Srta. Mily
Summary: ... Porque agora, sob a luz do luar, o nosso luar, vivendo o nosso sonho da nossa noite de verão, tudo o que eu desejava era dar a Bella o que ela queria, o que eu também queria... 22
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Nôtre Clair de Lune (Nosso Luar)

**Shipper:** Edward Cullen e Bela Swan.

**Classificação:** Nc-18

**Sumário:**

_"Eu havia prometido à Bella que se ela se casasse comigo, eu daria a ela aquilo que ela tanto desejava. Eu não queria que ela perdesse nada que sua vida humana pudesse lhe dar. Absolutamente nada. Não queria tirar sua humanidade antes que tudo que seu corpo nessas condições pudesse lhe oferecer, lhe oferecesse. É triste que ela tenha escolhido algo tão perigoso para nós dois. Algo que pudesse me fazer tirar a sua vida... Porém, o real problema era saber que eu não poderia voltar atrás agora; prometera._

E pior ainda era saber que mesmo se pudesse, eu não queria. Porque agora, sob a luz do luar, o nosso luar, vivendo o nosso sonho da nossa noite de verão, tudo o que eu desejava era dar a Bella o que ela queria, o que eu também queria.

A única coisa que eu era capaz de desejar mais do o sangue de Bella. Era o amor mais profundo e mais eterno em sua mortalidade... O ato de amor humano mais perfeito, a maior prova de amor de um coração ainda vivo.

E peguei-me refletindo em como anciava por aquilo. Mais do que qualquer coisa que eu já anciara em minha eternidade... A sede parecia completamente suportável agora... Diferentemente do desejo do meu corpo, que clamava por cada partícula da pela quente e macia de Bella... Bella... Nela se concentrava toda a minha vida eterna. Era ela a minha vida. Era ela o meu amor."

**Obs:** Essa fanfic é uma... digamos, parte mais completa da lua de mel de Edward e Bella. E é inteiramente dedicada a minha amiga Kelly, que está fazendo aniverário hoje. Parabéns, Kelly! Que Deus te dê muito mais nc's do Edward e Bella a partir de hoje! Só não se esqueça de me passar o link delas!

**Twillight**

**Capítulo um:**

É claro que eu a ouvi se aproximar. Estava ciente de cada gesto seu, meus ouvidos de vampiro não deixavam escapar nenhum detalhe, mas continuei olhando a lua, mirando-a na sua forma mais bela que ainda não conseguia ultrapassar a beleza de Bella, há uma distância mínima de mim agora.

- Linda - ela disse, seguindo o meu olhar e olhando para a lua também.

- É bonita - respondi obviamente não impressionado. Virei-me lentamente para olhá-la, pequenas ondas se formando com meu movimento e quebrando em sua pele macia. Resisti a tentação de observar a sua nudez como queria, pensando que talvez isso a constrangeria e virei a palma da mão para cima para que pudéssemos entrelaçar nossos dedos abaixo da superfície da água morna. O que eu menos queria naquele momento era que minha pele fria lhe causasse repulsa.

"Mas eu não usaria a palavra linda", continuei. "Não com você estando aqui em comparação."

Ela deu um meio sorriso, e levantou sua mão livre para colocá-la em meu peito de mármore. Incrível ver como a luz prateada da lua deixava sua pele tão branca quanto a minha. Estremeci ao sentir o calor que irradiava da sua pele... Tão macia...! Tão quente…! Minha respiração automática e desnecessária veio mais rápida agora, pensando no que estava por vir. Era melhor deixar tudo muito claro, quem sabe ela ainda desistisse?

- Eu prometi que tentaríamos - sussurrei e ela provavelmente percebeu o quanto estava preocupado. - Se… se eu fizer algo errado, se eu te machucar, você tem que me dizer de uma vez.

Ela assentiu, sem desviar nossos olhos. Não, ela não havia desistido, ela não se preocupava, ela não entendia o risco… Mas não adiantava discutir, eu havia prometido.

Indiferente ao conflito interno que acontecia comigo, ela se aproximou ainda mais e repousou sua cabeça em meu peito, os cabelos tão macios caindo como uma cortina sobre mim.

- Não se preocupe - ela murmurou. - Nós ficaremos juntos.

Para o meu coração morto aquelas palavras tão simples e ditas com tanta confiança pareceram bastar. Ele se acalmou, se aquietou, e eu sabia que ela estava certa.

Abracei-a, trazendo-a para ainda mais perto de mim. Aquele momento era muito mais do que eu poderia pedir, era perfeito. Era sublime. Era humanamente inexplicável.

"Para sempre," concordei. No meio segundo em que a mantive em meus braços, tão pouco tempo para ela e pra mim tão infinitamente longo, refleti, surpreendentemente ansioso, em qual seria a melhor maneira de fazer aquilo. Era certo? Eu não sabia, apesar de já ter refeito a promessa de que tentaria. Se eu tivesse alguma esperança de que Bella mudasse de idéia, essa esperança já havia se esvaído por completo, o que era muito, muito ruim.

Ou talvez não.

Enquanto a tinha entre meus braços sólidos e perigosamente letais para a sua fragilidade humana, com seus delicados seios pressionados contra o meu peito, peguei-me assumindo o quanto eu ansiava pelo que estava por vir. Talvez mais do que qualquer coisa que eu já ansiara em minha… existência. Nem a sede pelo sangue humano, o sangue de Bella, especialmente, parecia comprável com a necessidade de unir-me também dessa maneira com Bella. Todo o meu ser já pertencia exclusivamente a ela como nunca pertencera a ninguém. Agora eu também queria que meu corpo humano pertencesse.

Eu estava súbita e urgentemente ansioso quando a puxei ainda mais para o fundo, até a água cobrir boa parte de nossos braços e chegar até os ombros de Bella. Queria que ela se sentisse mais quente, com o calor que meu corpo inutilmente não poderia lhe oferecer.

- Edward? – A voz dela soou baixa, hesitante.

- Sim, Bella? – interroguei distraído com os fios sedosos de seus cabelos entre meus dedos. Inalei profundamente sentindo a já antiga sensação de ardência na garganta, surpreendentemente fácil de ignorar frente ao diferente tipo de desejo que despertava no meu corpo.

- Você está tão nervoso quanto eu? – Ela perguntou com uma nota de humor. A sensação de suas palavras e sua respiração batendo em meu pescoço produziram uma corrente elétrica pelo meu corpo.

- Pode apostar que sim.

Depositei um beijo suave em sua garganta antes de afastá-la suavemente.

- Eu quero olhar você – respondi ao seu olhar interrogativo. Observei suas bochechas esquentarem e assumirem aquele tom de vermelho que eu tanto adoro, mas ela não se opôs.

Acariciei a lateral de seus braços até chegar em sua cintura, onde sem nenhum esforço a ergui centímetro a centímetro a cima de meus olhos para fora da água, parando quando as ondas chegavam a altura de seu umbigo.

Sorri, antes de descer meus olhos para a sua pele humanamente pálida e segui os traços das mais delicadas formas de seu corpo. Meu coração morto teria acelerado se pudesse e a minha respiração automática e desnecessária nunca pareceu tão importante.

Observei-a deslumbrado, nua… totalmente nua… Seios arredondados muito mais belos do que pude imaginar naqueles segundos que ela esteve pressionada contra mim, algumas gotas da água que as breves ondas jogavam na nossa direção ajudavam a enfeitar sua perfeição.

Estava fascinado. Deslumbrado. Maravilhado. Ver Bella dessa forma era muito mais do que já ousei imaginar.

Abaixei novamente meus braços inclinados até nossos olhos ficarem nivelados e mantendo-a segura com uma única mão, deslizei a outra até sua perna, dobrando-a ao redor de mim num único movimento.

Ofereci a ela um sorriso reconfortante.

- Você é Linda – disse sinceramente, enquanto ela enlaçava a outra perna em mim, deixando minhas mãos livres. – Eu amo você.

"No que está pensando?" murmurei, enquanto me inclinava para beijar seu pescoço, não resistindo e tocando seu colo o mais suavemente que pude com meus dedos de pedra.

Tínhamos todo o tempo do mundo...

- Estou… pensando em algo para dizer. Algo que consiga expressar o que sinto…

- E está conseguindo?

Minha voz saiu ainda mais baixa, eu não tinha certeza de que os ouvidos humanos dela foram capazes de ouvir. Estava mais atento aos meus dedos que agora seguiam uma trilha por entre seus seios, pousando sobre seu estômago e subindo mais uma vez.

- Achei que estava óbvio – ela soltou num suspiro entrecortado. Pude ouvir o seu coração acelerando mais a cada segundo, então sorri.

- É, eu acho que está.

Sempre delicado para não quebrá-la ao meio, provoquei-a com beijos no pescoço, descendo aos ombros, subindo até a pulsação abaixo do queixo... Testando seus prazeres... Testando meus limites...

- Edward.

Não foi um chamado. Foi um suspiro. Foi um pedido implícito. Por isso eu não respondi com palavras. Meus lábios foram parar sobre os seus enquanto minhas mãos tomavam caminhos ousados, arrancando suspiros entrecortados e abafados quando ousei um pouco mais e apertei levemente um de seus seios, usando a outra mão para acariciar o seu quadril, descer pela coxa e subir novamente por sua parte interna. Ela desprendeu os lábios dos meus, soltando um suspiro mais alto, quase um gemido.

Observei fascinado seus olhos se fecharem, ela estava gostando daquilo tanto quanto eu, então a provoquei novamente, ouvindo outro daquele som melodioso e agradável e percebendo uma inquietação repentina em meu corpo que nada tinha a ver com sede. Era urgente, e me fazia tremer.

Sem pensar, apertei meus dedos em sua perna e teria pedido desculpas depois se Bella – sempre Bella – não inventasse de me retribuir as carícias e me fizesse apertá-la com mais força quando deveria tê-la soltado.

Estava sendo mais humano do que pensara ser capaz. Meu corpo reagia mais ao instinto humano do que a minha natureza predadora.

- Vá com calma, amor – Segurei sua mão que já estava abaixo do meu umbigo e que parecia perder altitude a cada instante.

- Eu fiz alguma coisa errada? – ela perguntou, confusa.

O tom de sua voz fez-me rir.

- Não. Você está fazendo certo demais, esse é o problema.

Ela esperou dois minutos para responder.

- Não entendo.

Trouxe o seu rosto para mais perto do meu, frente a frente, para que ela olhasse em meus olhos e visse a sinceridade neles.

- Para quem nunca fez isso você está me fazendo perder o controle cedo demais. Eu é quem deveria estar seduzindo você, não acha?

Bella me encarou por um instante, antes de abrir um sorriso malicioso que fez um arrepio subir por minha espinha.

- Então eu estou seduzindo você?

Retribui o sorriso sem o que dizer. Não respirava mais; simplesmente esquecera dessa necessidade humana idiota, enquanto observava um brilho estranho chegar até os olhos chocolate do anjo de cabelos escuros entre meus braços, quando suas mãos soltaram da minha e continuaram a explorar o meu corpo de onde haviam parado.

Eu literalmente vi estrelas quando joguei minha cabeça para trás e encarei o céu brasileiro, a boca aberta sem forças para dizer qualquer coisa e sem vontade para fechar.

Estava ciente apenas de que ainda apertava com força uma parte do corpo de Bella, então tentei afrouxar os dedos. Estava difícil.

Mordi os meus lábios e tive certeza de que parte do som que eu omitia escapou por eles antes de o fazer, simplesmente porque Bella parecia confiante engajada na nova descoberta de como me fazer perder o controle.

E eu tinha que reconhecer que ela estava obtendo mais sucesso do que eu esperava.

Segurei suas mãos reunindo todo o restante do meu auto-controle para isso. Encarei-a.

- V…

Fechei a boca outra vez.

- Voc…

Vasculhei minha mente atrás de alguma coisa para dizer, mas meu cérebro estava estranhamente nublado.

- B...

Balancei a cabeça, confuso. Sentia meu corpo pulsar com a lembrança do seu calor sobre mim.

Encarei-a mais uma vez e tive certeza de que ela estava ciente da intensidade de minha excitação ao olhar em meus olhos. Sem dizer mais nada, agarrei em sua cintura, ajeitei-a em meus braços e o mais lentamente que alguém em minhas condições poderia conseguir, encaixei-a perfeitamente em meu corpo de mármore.

- Edward… - ouvi seus suspiro entrecortado, meio dolorido, meio entorpecido.

Esperei pacientemente. Ela tremia em meus braços e eu já estava começando a pensar que tinha ido longe demais quando ela moveu seu quadril em direção ao meu. Poucos milímetros.

Então Bella abriu os olhos outrora fechados, encarou-me quase envergonhada como para se certificar de que eu tinha notado sua reação instintiva e quase imperceptível. Porém eu estava ocupado tentando recuperar o controle, o qual desisti de vez ao mirar os olhos chocolates brilhantes de desejo e a quantidade excessiva de sangue nas bochechas.

O movimento instintivo dessa vez fora meu, e a reação de Bella, entreabrindo os lábios em surpresa e prazer fez-me mover novamente, lentamente, desfrutando de cada nova reação, de cada expressão nova de prazer que eu via a cada novo movimento.

Lábios abrindo-se. Olhos revirando, se fechando. Suspiros. Dentes sobre os lábios...

E um gemido que soou, obtendo um meu em resposta. Como ecos.

Novamente e ainda seguindo meu instinto humano, segurei mais forte em sua cintura e a movi junto comigo dessa vez, tornando tudo mais intenso. Mais forte.

Um novo gemido escapou. E outro meu o seguiu. Bella agiu por si própria dessa vez e se moveu sem esperar meu comando seguidamente. Várias vezes. Jogou a cabeça ligeiramente para trás e isso fez com que seu corpo colasse mais e inteiramente ao meu.

Aquele som que deixei escapar poderia ter parecido um rosnado. Um pré-ataque. Mas não foi. Foi um som de rendição. Bella não se contentava em tirar parte do meu controle. Ela o queria por inteiro. Ela me queria descontrolado pela busca do seu prazer como eu já estava por sangue, por sua mente, e por seu coração.

Inclinei-me para beijar o seu ombro. Com as duas mãos servindo de apoio em sua cintura, movi-me freneticamente dessa vez. Forte, do jeito que ela me fazia querer. Rápido, intenso. Sem parar. A água ondulava furiosamente ao nosso redor. O barulho que meu corpo de mármore fazia ao se chocar com o seu era intimidador, o que Bella não parecia notar, porque ela só sabia se mover o quanto podia junto comigo e fazer aqueles sons que estavam me deixando maluco.

- Ah, Bella…

Tirei os lábios de seu ombro antes que eu acabasse por mordê-la para liberar um pouco da força que eu não podia impor em meus braços. Encostei a testa em seu pescoço e aumentei a intensidade, de uma maneira que eu julgava humanamente impossível. O suor escorria pelo rosto de Bella. Ela ainda respondia com aqueles sons incoerentes. Eu rosnava. Essa era a única definição para o ruído que vinha diretamente da minha garganta.

Creio que entre esses rosnados o nome de Bella estava mais presente do que eu poderia contar... Se quisesse. Eu não queria. Estava ocupado demais para números.

Então, quando eu achava que não poderia ficar ainda mais perfeito, quando eu achava que não havia como melhorar, Bella gritou. O corpo entre meus braços tremeu. Braços apertaram meu pescoço com tanta força que se eu fosse humano corria o risco de sufocar. Quando pensei em parar para saber se estava tudo bem, se eu acabara por machucá-la com a força que impus em minha busca intensa por um prazer nunca antes alcançado por mim, senti o interior de Bella me apertar de uma forma... inexplicável. Era insuportável de tão maravilhoso…! Era intenso demais… Era…

Era impossível de se pensar em como descrever, porque eu simplesmente já não pensava. Um turbilhão de cores, sentidos e sensações me invadiu. Antes que eu entendesse o que estava acontecendo, senti-me como se explodisse em vários pedaços na intensidade de um foguete... Pousando temporariamente na galáxia, no espaço sem fim, e voltando a Terra... Numa velocidade que nem mesmo um vampiro como eu alcançaria nem em um milhão de anos.

E quando voltei a mim, o corpo de Bella estava mole entre meus braços e um sorriso pairava em seus lábios enquanto me encarava com os olhos semi-abertos.

- Uau – ela disse apenas.

– Uau - concordei, antes que começássemos a rir a toa.

Apenas porque estávamos felizes.

* * *

Essa fanfic vai ser continuada. Em capítulos independentes. Só não sei a data de atualizão... xP


	2. Notinha de rodapé

E aí, galera? Todo mundo na boa? Não, isso não é um jogo de bingo, tampouco surtei pra vir aqui do nada e interromper a leitura de vocês com conversinha fiada. Peço um minuto da sua atenção, prometendo que valerá a pena! (Beijando os dedinhos cruzados pra jurar).

Todo mundo que me conhece, lê minhas fics, convive comigo, etc, etc e tal, sabe do meu desejo compulsivo obsessivo por ler e escrever. Sabe também do meu sonho que parecia tão improvável de me tornar uma escritora profissional...

Sonho esse que estou vindo aqui informar a você que por alguma vontade - tão obtusa quanto à minha - de alguém lá de cima, este sonho está agora se concretizando!

É claro que eu quero compartilhar isso com você que acompanha ou acompanhou ao mínimo uma de minhas histórias e gostou, se apaixonou, se encantou, pediu por mais...! E mesmo que não tenha sido tudo isso, mas pelo menos chegou ao último ponto final sem morrer de tédio ou querer esfregar a cara do autor daquela porcaria no teclado… Bem, não achei justo deixar ninguém que já tenha lido uma frase do que escrevi, ou um colega do orkut que seja, fora dessa notícia maravilhosa que vou compartilhar agora.

A Disciplina do Amor, por Paula Renata Milani (euzinha! o/) depois de muito dar com a cara na parede, ser recusado diversas vezes, incutir ânimo em minha alma, foi aceito pela Editora Biblioteca 24x7 (Que Deus a abençoe!) e neste exato momento se encontra disponível para venda virtual e física no site da Biblioteca24x7 (é só colocar antes os três w, o ponto, e no final o ponto com ponto be erre.)

É uma vitória! Uma vitória que devo a muitas pessoas e que com certeza serão recompensadas... Mas ao mesmo tempo que a felicidade bate, a incerteza vem na cola.

Não quero apenas ser uma escritora comum como tantas outras existentes por aí. Quero que as pessoas leiam minhas obras e as julguem. Mal ou bem. O que conta é saber como estou sendo vista por aí… Como o fruto das horas e horas em frente ao computador e a criatividade sem fim está sendo colhida por quem realmente conta.

Quem realmente conta? Você, ué! Que perdeu cinco minutinhos do seu tempo pra ler isto daqui. Que teve consideração suficiente pra dizer pra si mesmo: O que essa louca quer, afinal? Não custa saber.

É por pessoas como você que eu ainda tenho esperança de que o Brasil dedique-se mais a uma cultura tão antiga e tão maravilhosa! É em pessoas como você que eu ponho fé e não desisto da ideia de que o meu sonho possa, afinal, ser dividido com mais alguém! Entre no site! Dê uma olhadinha na capa do livro, no resumo... Procure por ele pelo título (A Disciplina do amor), ou pelo nome do autor (Paula Renata Milani).

O ISBN está pequeno demais para que eu enxergue... Perdão. Ou ele também seria um meio de pesquisa. Você pode também tentar o link que vai direto até ele: http:///cont/login/Index_?ID=bv24x7br

É isso aí! Encerro por aqui, agradecendo a você que chegou até o fim e que achou que essa leitura valeu a pena! Ajudem o meu sonho a ir em frente! Conto com cada um de vocês! Meu e-mail também está à disposição no fim do texto para qualquer pessoa que queira tirar suas dúvidas! Obrigada! Nos vemos por aí!

Aquele abraço com um beijão acompanhando!

Paula Renata Milani;

paula_renata_milani hotmail . com (tire os espaços!)

Vai aí um pedacinho pra deixar vocês curiosos:

"Passei uma questão e pedi que ela respondesse no caderno depois de meia hora de "aula". Enquanto isso, eu fingia ler o que tinha nas mãos, observando cada gesto seu pelo canto dos olhos.

Confesso que não era uma atitude comum, essa minha. Estava surpreso com meus próprios atos, embora… Reconhecia que Lany Mily era um mistério. E eu sempre fui apaixonado por eles.

Foi enquanto eu a observava que ela me surpreendeu ainda mais. Mordendo os lábios, ela fechou os olhos e inclinou levemente a cabeça para o lado, dando-me uma visão tão fascinante que esqueci por completo do livro em minhas mãos e dediquei minha atenção inteiramente a ela.

Um sinal de perigo se aproximava, eu o reconhecia pelas borboletas que de repente pareceram sobrevoar o meu estômago.

Deus… O que era isso que eu estava sentindo?"


	3. Chapter 2

**Nôtre Clair de Lune**

**Shipper:** Edward Cullen e Bela Swan.

**Classificação:** Nc-18

**Sumário:**

_"Eu havia prometido à Bella que se ela se casasse comigo, eu daria a ela aquilo que ela tanto desejava. Eu não queria que ela perdesse nada que sua vida humana pudesse lhe dar. Absolutamente nada. Não queria tirar sua humanidade antes que tudo que seu corpo nessas condições pudesse lhe oferecer, lhe oferecesse. É triste que ela tenha escolhido algo tão perigoso para nós dois. Algo que pudesse me fazer tirar a sua vida... Porém, o real problema era saber que eu não poderia voltar atrás agora; prometera._

E pior ainda era saber que mesmo se pudesse, eu não queria. Porque agora, sob a luz do luar, o nosso luar, vivendo o nosso sonho da nossa noite de verão, tudo o que eu desejava era dar a Bella o que ela queria, o que eu também queria.

A única coisa que eu era capaz de desejar mais do o sangue de Bella. Era o amor mais profundo e mais eterno em sua mortalidade... O ato de amor humano mais perfeito, a maior prova de amor de um coração ainda vivo.

E peguei-me refletindo em como anciava por aquilo. Mais do que qualquer coisa que eu já anciara em minha eternidade... A sede parecia completamente suportável agora... Diferentemente do desejo do meu corpo, que clamava por cada partícula da pela quente e macia de Bella... Bella... Nela se concentrava toda a minha vida eterna. Era ela a minha vida. Era ela o meu amor."

**Obs:** Essa fanfic é uma... digamos, parte mais completa da lua de mel de Edward e Bella. E é inteiramente dedicada a minha amiga Kelly, que está fazendo aniverário hoje. Parabéns, Kelly! Que Deus te dê muito mais nc's do Edward e Bella a partir de hoje! Só não se esqueça de me passar o link delas!

**Twillight**

**Capítulo dois:**

Bella se mexeu novamente, estava muito agitada essa noite. O que será que ela estava sonhando? Como eu queria poder entrar em sua mente! Assim, quem sabe eu poderia até descobrir o que se passava na cabeça dela ao vestir aquelas... Roupas.

Aquilo com certeza era obra de Alice. Ela provavelmente previu que eu não seria tão imaleável com todos aqueles... apetrechos. Bella em si já era irresistível. Se ela soubesse o quanto aquilo não ajudava nada na minha decisão de não mais fazer amor enquanto ela continuasse em sua forma humana… Se ela soubesse o quanto era difícil para mim manter essa decisão sabendo de seu desejo e tendo o meu próprio lhe fazendo compania insistente…

Depois de fazermos amor na praia aquele dia, eu nem vi quando minutos depois a carreguei até o quarto com pressa e repetimos a dose. Nem vi as marcas que ameaçavam explodir no dia seguinte. Nem vi que eu estava muito mais sedento e insaciável, logo, muito mais perigoso. Nem percebi a que ponto eu estava de perder o controle e fincar meus dentes em seu pescoço tão vivo.

E isso teria sido fatal.

Os travesseiros de Esme eram uma perda meramente insignificante perto de tudo que poderia ter acontecido. Meramente lamentável perto do que eu lamentava por tê-la machucado – mesmo que ela negue, as provas ficaram lá por muito tempo para atestar o contrário de suas afirmações. E perto do que eu lamentava, é claro, por não poder seguir os meus instintos e fazer amor com ela outra vez... E mais outra… E…

Droga, ela precisava se mexer tanto assim? O lençol fino que eu jogara sobre seu corpo já nem estava mais ali, escondendo o que as peças deveriam, mas não escondiam por si só. Alice me paga.

Então Bella cansou de apenas se mexer e começou a resmungar. Percebi sua respiração mudando, escutei-a arfar…

- Bella? – sussurrei, a abraçando. – Está tudo bem, meu amor?

- Ah! – ouvi-a arfar novamente. Mas foi só isso, ela não me respondeu. Para minha surpresa percebi as lágrimas surgindo fartas de seus olhos.

- Bella! Qual é o problema?

Tentei enxugar as lágrimas que não pareciam acabar nunca.

- Foi só um sonho – ela continuou, soluçando. Suas lágrimas cortavam meu coração que não tinha vida.

- Está tudo bem, amor, está tudo bem. Eu estou aqui. Teve outro pesadelo? Não era real, não era real.

- Não foi um pesadelo – Ouvi-a dizendo. – Foi um sonho _bom_.

Um sonho bom? Bella estava chorando porque teve um sonho _bom?_

- Então, por que está chorando? – perguntei, confuso.

- Porque acordei – ela gemeu, agarrando meu pescoço num abraço sufocante enquanto chorava.

Ri um pouco, tentando aliviar meu nervosismo. Estava difícil.

- Está tudo bem, Bella. Respire fundo.

- Foi tão real! – ela chorou. – Eu _queria_ que fosse real.

- Fale-me dele – insisti, não conseguia vê-la daquele jeito. – Talvez isso possa ajudar.

- Estávamos na praia… - sua voz falhou e ela se afastou para fitar meu rosto, os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Percebi quando eles assumiram um brilho infeliz, como se uma tristeza muito profunda estivesse tomando conta de seu coração.

- E…? – perguntei, já impaciente para saber o que a fazia sofrer.

Ela piscou.

- Ah, Edward…

- Conte-me, Bella – Daqui a pouco eu começaria a implorar. Que droga era não poder ler os seus pensamentos!

Porém, a única resposta que tive foi um ataque avassalador de seus lábios sobre os meus. Era tão intenso que eu respondi imediatamente, sem pensar, sem hesitar; não podia negar.

Mas os seus beijos faziam absurdos com meu corpo. Eu não podia deixar que aquilo continuasse, porque não conseguiria parar. A vontade de tê-la outra vez em meus braços e arrancar de seu corpo aquelas peças prometedoras me tornava quase irracional.

- Não, Bella – insisti, a afastando de mim. Será que ela se esquecera do que eu havia dito? Não podíamos…

Ela paralisou no ato. Seus braços caíram ao seu lado e as lágrimas incessantes continuaram a jorrar. Estava mesmo magoada. Eu a estava machucando mais a rejeitando do que estaria se aceitasse seus toques físicos. Deus, será que ela não sabia que também era difícil pra mim?

- Me d-d-d-desculpe – murmurou.

Agarrei-a, abraçando-a com tanta força quanto podia em se tratando de Bella.

- Não posso, Bella, não posso! – soltei, agoniado. Por Deus, eu não posso!

- Por favor – ela pediu, e aquelas palavras soaram como um baque em meu coração imóvel. – Por favor, Edward?

A minha hesitação foi breve como uma batida do coração desesperado de Bella. Não, eu não era forte o suficiente. Fui forte para vencer a tentação do sangue dela, mas não era forte o bastante para lutar contra a terrível atração que ela exercia sobre mim; a necessidade do meu corpo em possuí-la e tê-la inteiramente para mim... só para mim.

Meus lábios sedentos procuraram pelos dela, com um gemido de rendição, de entrega… Foi a única resposta que mostrava o contrário do meu desejo, porque eu não soube fazer outra coisa a não ser virá-la sobre o colchão e me pôr sobre ela. Meus lábios exigentes invadiram os seus de forma voraz, famintos, enquanto minhas mãos buscavam os babadinhos da lingerie mas coxas macias. O tecido era atrativo, sedoso, confortável… Mas ele impedia o contato total com a pele de Bella… E eu não queria saber de rendas, não queria saber de sedas, cetins, ou o que quer que tenha naquela peça… Ela provocara demais minha imaginação, agora eu só queria vê-la no chão… Afastado do corpo sob o meu…

O som do tecido rasgando soou facilmente, retirei os retalhos com pressa, afastando meus lábios dos de Bella o suficiente para beijá-la na parte macia do pescoço… Não sei se é coisa de vampiro, mas eu adorava o pescoço de Bella.

- Ah… Ed-dward…

- Bella.

Minhas mãos trilharam um caminho de gelo, deixando-a arrepiada por onde passava, até chegar no centro do sutiã, onde o abri sem maiores problemas. A peça deslizou na pele sedosa e eu fiz de tudo para tirá-la com gentileza, que, claro, foi jogada para o ar quando Bella enlaçou minha cintura com suas pernas macias. Mais um som de um tecido se rompendo, porém, eu já estava ocupado demais em saborear com meus lábios cada centímetro dos poucos que outrora estavam cobertos.

Bella tinha um sabor tão exótico quanto seu cheiro. Eu poderia ficar horas daquele jeito, mas sua impaciência humana implorava para eu me apressar.

- Edward… - ela agora choramingava, empurrando os quadris na minha direção. O fato de que eu ainda estava vestido da cintura para baixo parecia incomodá-la demais, a julgar pelo fato de que ela tentava inutilmente arrancar a peça com os pés.

Soltei o seio que estava entre meus lábios e beijei seu estômago, antes de rodar na cama com ela, trazendo-a para cima de mim e tirando a calça no caminho com tal rapidez que ela mal percebeu. Mas Bella não percebia muitas coisas quando estava… ocupada.

Como agora. Ela me olhou um pouco confusa ao perceber nossas posições invertidas, como se nem tivesse sentido a mudança. Eu sorri para ela. Talvez, se deixasse que ela comandasse, o risco de machucá-la seria menor. Pelo menos o risco de esmagá-la já estava fora…

Abracei sua cintura e ela ajeitou suas pernas ao meu lado. Beijei seus lábios enquanto guiava seu corpo para o meu, devagar, controlado, até que… Nosso gemido foi uníssono quando nos completamos… Como eu sentira falta daquilo! Como conseguira fugir esse tempo todo? Era a melhor sensação do mundo…! Inexplicável… Entorpecente. Segurei com mais força sua cintura e trouxe seu rosto para perto de mim, mergulhando em seus pescoço, entre seus cabelos.

- Bella… - sussurrei. Ouvia seu coração acelerado, sua respiração entrecortada, seus suspiros, seus gemidos baixinhos… Movi sua cintura novamente, motivando-a a se mover sobre mim, o que ela fez um pouco hesistante, talvez constrangida.

Afastei meu rosto para olhá-la, mordendo os lábios, as bochechas coradas.

- Eu te amo, Bella, meu amor. Para sempre.

Antes que ela respondesse, fiz com que seu corpo se movesse sobre o meu mais uma vez. Ela fechou os olhos, gemendo. Mais uma vez. E outra.

Ela pareceu desistir de depender apenas de mim, perdendo o único restinho de constrangimento que ainda mantinha, movendo-se agora por vontade própria, seguindo seus instintos, seus desejos.

Acompanhei-a um pouco, resistindo a vontade de fechar os olhos e apenas sentir… Ao contrário disso eu não conseguia desviar os olhos atentos de sua expressão tão maravilhosa. Intensa. Eu não conseguia me desligar de seus lábios trêmulos, de seus sussurros de prazer, de seus gemidos altos – quase sempre acompanhados pelos meus. Abracei-a com mais força, sentindo seu corpo ganhar maior urgência nos movimentos, seus dedos apertarem o lençol com força… Inclinei-me outra vez para beijar seu pescoço, seu ombro, seus seios… Tirei um braço de sua cintura e segurei a cabeceira da cama atrás de mim, a vontade de expor minha força era grande demais, me soltar… Quando os gemidos de Bella aumentaram e ficaram ainda mais altos, e seu corpo passou a se mover de forma desconexa e mais e mais urgente, tive que tirar o outro braço também e acompanha-la só com os movimentos dos quadris. Meus olhos finalmente se fecharam enquanto dessa vez já sabia o que esperar… Mais uma… Duas… três vezes… E o turbilhão de cores e borrões me invadiu ao mesmo tempo em que eu escutava um estralo surdo de madeira e os músculos de Bella se retesarem por cinco segundos… Relaxando e caindo mole sobre mim logo em seguida.

O martelar do único coração que batia ali foi diminuindo até se tranqüilizar. Eu aguardei, incapaz de fazer qualquer outra coisa. Era incrível como Bella conseguia fazer aquilo comigo… Incrível como só ela conseguia me descontrolar, tirar minha atenção de tudo que não fosse ela…

- Bella? – chamei baixinho, já que ela não dizia nada.

A única resposta que tive, porém, foi seu ressonar e o sussurro de seu coração.

Sorri, tirando-a de cima de mim com delicadeza e a pondo de lado na cama, a abraçando logo em seguida.

- Durma bem, meu anjo – sussurrei, mais contente do que julgava ser capaz por ter voltado atrás de uma promessa e a colocado em risco outra vez.. – Amo você, Bella. – sussurrei mais uma vez, antes de começar a entoar sua canção de ninar e fechar os olhos também – já que eu não dormia, sonharia acordado com as muitas noites que ainda viriam…

* * *

**d. max**: Velocidade cinco no creú foi ótima xD

**danda jabur**: Eu procurei muito antes de desistir e resolver escrever... que bom que vc gostou. Espero que goste deste capítulo também! Bjo!

**CISSA:** Demorou, né? Desculpe, é a vida corrida.... Espero que tenha valido a pena! Acompanhe sempre!

**Vanessa S**. : Obrigada. xD

**Tamy Regina**: Nossa, obrigada mesmo pelas palavras de carinho. Também tive a mesma dificuldade, procurei, procurei e não achei quase nada sobre a lua de mel, e as que eu achei, algumas, francamente...! Acho que foi por isso que senti a necessidade de escrever uma. Olha, eu vou escrever vários capítulos dessa fanfic, por ordem, seguindo agora essa daqui. Com certeza vai ter um capítulo com eles depois da transformação da Bella... Pode esperar! Toh loquinha pra escrever essa cena também! É só acompanhar... xD Bjo!!!


End file.
